Proven
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: "Naruto-kun..." "Hinata!" "Lho, bukannya tadi kau memanggilku?" Naruto bertanya, agak tidak yakin sebenarnya, karena mungkin ia tadi memang hanya berimajinasi. Tapi kalau benar begitu, mengapa gadis itu benar-benar ada di sini? Oh, dan mengapa wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengar pertanyaannya? Special for NaruHina Goes to Canon. ENJOY!


A Very Special Fict Dedicated For **NARUHINA GOES TO CANON ISLAND!**

**Story by: Oryko Hyuuzu (Ory-chan) oryschan**

**Disclaimer: ****Masashi Kishimoto****-sama**

**Rated**

**T**

**Paring**

**NaruHina**

**Genre**

**ROMANCE ****/ ****FAMILY / FLUFFY!**

**Warning**

**CANON! ****OOC, ****miss-typo, mainstream, picisan, sebagai bentuk euforia terhadap ending Naruto jadi kalau berlebihan mohon dimaafkan^^a****  
>Don't like, don't read, don't flame<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

Semilir angin musim gugur berhembus pelan malam itu, namun cukup untuk menerbangkan dedaunan pohon yang menampakkan kecantikkan alami mereka dengan warna cokelat kemerahannya. Angin nakal nan sejuk bermain dengan helaian surai berwarna kebiruan—membuat sang empunya sedikit kerepotan dengan rambut depannya yang telah memanjang. Rembulan malam itu bersinar terang, menerangi langit Konoha di malam yang damai nan tentram, yang tidak lagi dihiasi gejolak genderam perang serta isakan memilukan.

Perang ninja memang sudah lama berakhir sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, namun masih menyisakan kenangan-kenangan pahit di dalam benak masing-masing. Menyimpan kesedihan atas kehilangan orang yang dicintai, banyak pula mereka yang mendapat trauma mendalam. Para petinggi desa Konoha memang sudah memfasilitasi penduduknya dengan membangun banyak rumah tinggal untuk mengganti hunian lama mereka yang tandas tak bersisa akibat perang, dan segala siklus kehidupan di desa sudah berjalan sangat normal. Namun tetap saja, trauma itu masih ada di dalam jiwa masing-masing.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. Ia belum bisa untuk tidak memikirkan masa-masa suram itu bahkan untuk sedetik pun. Masih terekam jelas di memorinya pemandangan perang yang begitu menyayat hati. Korban yang berjatuhan, darah dimana-mana, tangisan memilukan, serta bangunan yang runtuh yang tentu memakan banyak korban jiwa. Ia memejamkan matanya agak lama, menyembunyikan permata ametisnya dari cahaya rembulan. Sengaja melakukan itu untuk menahan sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari kelopak matanya yang mulai sembab. Sekali lagi terbesit di memorinya pemandangan paling memilukan yang pernah ia lihat selamanya hidup. Pemandangan yang selalu dapat membuatnya gemetar setiap kali mengingatnya.

Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupunya, tumbang tepat di hadapannya, untuk melindunginya.

Tidak dapat lagi menahan desakan air dari matanya, diangkatnya lengan berbalut jaket ungu tipis itu untuk segera menghapus air mata yang langsung terjun bebas dikala mata bulat itu membuka. Ia segera mengadah menantang langit malam, memandang taburan jutaan bintang di atas sana. Salah satu bintang paling terang—menurutnya—mati untuk sepersekian detik, kemudian hidup lagi seolah mengedip padanya.

Ia tersenyum. "_Konbanwa mo, _Neji_-niisan_. Aku merindukanmu," ucapnya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Gadis itu—Hinata Hyuuga—menundukkan kembali kepalanya, menatap keindahan Konoha dari ketinggian. Membayangkan wajah teman-temannya yang mungkin sekarang sedang sumringah menyambut hari penting esok.

Besok adalah hari penting bagi seluruh elemen masyarakat Konoha. Perayaan hari peringatan usainya perang tiga tahun yang lalu, serta terpilihnya hokage baru untuk menggantikan kedudukan Kakashi sebagai orang terpenting di desa. Ya, upacara pelantikan Nanadaime, hokage baru Konoha, orang terkuat seantero Konoha—dan mungkin juga dunia ninja—saat ini. Orang yang paling berpengaruh dalam perang tiga tahun lalu, serta orang yang paling berpengaruh di kehidupan gadis itu, di hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Hinata memanggil namanya pelan—secara tidak sadar sebenarnya. Ia terlalu memikirkan pemuda itu, yang telah mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya selama ini, menghiasi mimpi-mimpi di setiap malamnya, yang telah memberinya semangat hidup, semangat pantang menyerah, dan memberikan pemahaman kepadanya tentang arti kuat yang sebenarnya.

Hinata kembali mengadah sedikit, namun kini dengan mata terpejam dan sepasang tangannya yang mengepal dan terangkat sejajar dengan dadanya. Dilanjutkannya kembali nostalgia dirinya bersama pemuda pujaannya sejak di akademi itu, membuat pipi-pipi porselennya menghangat.

"Hinata!"

Mata itu menjeblak terbuka, dan pipi-pipi di bawahnya spontan memerah dalam saat melihat objek yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti saja di depannya.

"N..Na..Naru..to-_k..kun_…," racaunya amat tergagap.

Kini di depan Hinata, berdiri pemuda itu—pemuda yang memiliki kelereng iris sejernih samudera yang selalu disukainya. Ia—Naruto Uzumaki—sedikit menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah Hinata dengan jelas, memandang sang gadis dengan antusiasmenya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _ne_?" tanya pemuda itu, pada Hinata tentunya, karena tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di atas puncak monumen para Hokage ini.

Hinata tergagap, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya memanas dan dapat dipastikan tentunya pipi-pipi itu telah merona merah kini. Tapi untuk selanjutnya gadis itu berhasil menguasai dirinya. Perlahan ia mundur selangkah sembari menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi rona merah itu dari pandangan pemuda yang kini memandanganya heran.

"Ti…tidak ada…," jawabnya pelan sambil menggeleng. "Na..Naruto-kun sendiri ke..kenapa di sini? Bu..bukankah seharusnya ka..kau bersiap..untuk besok?" tanyanya sambil kembali tergagap.

"Lho, bukannya tadi kau memanggilku?" Naruto menjawab sambil menatap Hinata dengan wajah polos dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terus saja mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan gelisah. Berbagai posisi tidur telah dicobanya; telentang, tengkurap, menyamping, bahkan menungging. Namun tidak ada satu pun posisi yang menurutnya nyaman dan dapat membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur di saat besok merupakan hari besar baginya? Ia tahu, seharusnya senang dan tidur dengan tenang sampai menunggu besok adalah pilihan terbaik. Namun sesuatu mengusikknya, merasa gelisah, merasa amat gugup untuk besok, gugup yang berlebihan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Ia tahu itu tidak sehat, jika tidak tidur sampai besok pagi maka ia akan berakhir dengan mendapati lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya yang akan menemaninya sepanjang hari besarnya itu.

Akhirnya setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu—Naruto Uzumaki—memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Lagipula bulannya sedang bagus malam ini, dihiasi bintang yang bertaburan. Mungkin dengan berjalan sebentar dan menikmati belaian angin musim gugur akan mendatangkan rasa kantuk dan ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun dengan segar besok pagi.

Naruto berjalan santai, ia biarkan rambut yang ia pangkas pendek dan syal panjangnya terbawa oleh angin yang seolah membantunya melangkahkan kakinya yang cukup lelah oleh persiapan yang dilakukan sepanjang hari ini. Tanpa sadar Naruto telah sampai di depan monumen ukiran wajah para Hokage, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Wajahnya juga akan di pahat di sana, tepat di sebelah pahatan wajah sang hokage keenam.

Kembali tersenyum, pandangannya beralih pada patung hokage keempat, ayahnya. Ia bangga pada ayahnya, dan ia yakin ayahnya kini juga pasti bangga padanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan secara otomatis beragam memori berputar di benaknya. Wajah teman-temannya, para _sensei_-nya, dan seluruh penduduk desa Konoha. Kemudian satu memori tak terlupakan baginya, yang telah mengubah pandangannya serta jalan pikirannya. Orang yang telah mengubah itu semua, dan telah menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak pernah sendirian.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

Bahkan kini ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar orang itu memanggil namanya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian Naruto membuka matanya untuk menyadari bahwa yang tadi itu bukan khayalan. Ia benar-benar mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dan merasakan cakra orang itu. Naruto mengadah ke atas dan mendapati dirinya tersenyum sumringah.

Dilihatnya seorang gadis tengah berdiri sambil sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya mengulaskan senyum tipis seraya kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Sinar rembulan menyinari sosoknya yang terlihat begitu syahdu menikmati belaian angin malam.

Wajah tenang bak malaikat itu, memesonakan Naruto beberapa saat sebelum ia dapat menguasai dirinya kembali. Dengan kecepatan seorang ninja terlatih Naruto melompat beberapa kali saja lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Hinata!"

Naruto sedikit menyesali perbuatannya yang meracaukan ketenangan gadis itu begitu dilihatnya ekspresi terkejut Hinata. Betapa pipi-pipi kemerahan itu terlihat semakin memerah ketika mereka bertemu pandang. Namun inilah yang ia suka dari gadis itu, rona wajah yang mempermanis wajahnya…

"N..Na..Naru..to-k..kun.."

…serta suara mencicit Hinata di saat ia tergagap seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _ne_?" tanya Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dengan memberi gadis itu senyuman terbaiknya.

Hinata tetap terdiam di sana untuk beberapa saat sampai gadis itu bergerak mundur satu langkah dan kemudian menundukkan pandangannya.

"Ti..tidak ada…" Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Na..Naruto-kun sendiri ke..kenapa di sini? Bu..bukankah seharusnya ka..kau bersiap..untuk besok?" tanya gadis itu, mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk memanggilnya kembali.

"Lho, bukannya tadi kau memanggilku?" Naruto bertanya, agak tidak yakin sebenarnya, karena mungkin ia tadi memang hanya berimajinasi. Tapi kalau benar begitu, mengapa gadis itu benar-benar ada di sini? Oh, dan mengapa wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengar pertanyaannya?

.

.

.

"E... eh?" Hinata tersentak kaget. Memanggil? Memanggilnya? Bukankah tadi ia hanya dengan tidak sengaja menggumamkan namanya? Hinata yakin ia hanya menggumam dengan volume suara yang amat pelan, bagaimana bisa Naruto mendengarnya?

"Err… sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja datang ke sini. Aku tidak bisa tidur, karenanya aku putuskan untuk mencari angin ke luar. Lalu saat lewat di bawah sana aku merasakan cakramu dan tidak sengaja—kalau aku tidak salah dengar—mendengar kau memanggilku, karena itu aku naik ke sini hehe," jelasnya panjang lebar sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dengan agak kikuk.

Hinata kembali merona mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa setelah dengan terang-terangan pemuda itu menangkap basah ia yang dengan tidak sengaja menggumamkan namanya, memikirkan dirinya. Ia hanya sedikit lega bahwa Naruto tidak terlalu yakin dengan pendengarannya itu.

"Hinata…"

Yang dipanggil dengan cepat mendongak, terkejut dengan cara Naruto memanggilnya dengan pelan seperti itu. "A…ada apa…Naruto-kun?" balasnya kemudian.

Naruto melepaskan syalnya dan mengenakan syal merah panjang itu pada Hinata lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah desa Konoha di bawah sana. Dan sebelum Hinata sempat bereaksi, ia kembali berkata. "Ano… besok… kau akan ada di mana?"

"Eh?" lavender itu melebar, heran melihat tingkah pemuda yang biasanya selalu periang dan percaya diri itu kini berkata kikuk tanpa menatapnya. "A...aku…tentu saja akan melihat Naruto-_kun_," senyumnya melembut.

"U..ugh… begitu," jawabnya sambil terus memandangi Konoha, tanpa membalas tatapan gadis di sampingnya. "Lalu... setelah itu?"

"Um.. setelah itu aku akan ikut rapat klan," jawab Hinata ragu, tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu menanyakan tentang keberadaannya besok.

"Rapat?" tanya Naruto, kali ini kembali memandang gadis itu.

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Rapat keputusan pemimpin klan yang baru," ia kembali tersenyum.

"Eh? Itu berarti kau, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung karena Hinata seolah membicarakan rapat pengangkatan orang lain, yang artinya bukan dirinya.

Lavender itu meredup, namun senyumnya ia paksakan agar tak memudar. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa Hanabi-_chan_ yang akan terpilih."

"Hanabi? Bukankah kau anak tertua dari keluarga utama?" tanya Naruto lagi, yang entah sejak kapan mengerti tentang sistem keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tapi aku bukan yang terkuat," kali ini giliran Hinata yang mengalihkan pandanganannya ke arah Konoha. "Bahkan kalau Neji-_niisan_ masih ada mungkin _Otou-sama_ akan menyalahi tradisi dengan mengangkatnya."

Naruto terdiam. _Gadis ini… masih saja belum menyadari kekuatannya. _Batinnya menggeram, gemas melihat tingkah Hinata yang belum juga berubah.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?" terdapat sedikit nada sinis pada pertanyaannya itu.

Hinata mengela nafas panjang, ia tahu Naruto marah. Karena itu ia tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto saat ini. "_Otou-sama _selalu meragukanku, itu tentu saja karena aku selalu mengecewakannya. Sedangkan Hanabi-_chan_, ia sejak dulu selalu menjadi kebanggaan _Otou-sama_ dan keluarga Hyuuga lainnya. Ia selalu kuat dan pantang menyerah. Tidak sepertiku, aku yang—" Hinata tersentak pelan menyadari dirinya menampakkan sisi pesismisnya lagi di hadapan pemuda itu. "Ah, _gomenne_ aku kembali bicara yang tidak-tidak—"

"Kau salah," potong Naruto.

"Eh?" gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya bukan dengan alis yang berkerut kesal tapi justru senyum ringan.

"Menurutku, kau adalah kunoichi terhebat di desa ini," ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Hinata merasa _de javu_. Pikirannya kembali ke masa saat usai ujian chuunin waktu itu. Saat pemuda itu menyemangatinya, membelanya, dan mengatakan bahwa orang seperti ialah yang Naruto sukai. Pipi-pipinya kembali merona setiap kali mengingat-ingat momen-momen itu, dan entah mengapa selalu dapat membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata," Naruto menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan, membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mendongak dan mendapati wajah Naruto yang amat dekat dengannya. "Jangan pernah menganggap lemah dirimu sendiri, kau hanya tidak tahu betapa kuatnya kau…" dilihatnya pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, "…dan betapa aku menyukaimu."

Gadis itu terdiam menatap intens ke dalam safir milik pemuda di hadapannya. Pipi-pipi itu kembali merona merah dan secara alami Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Ah sudahlah." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari puncak kepala Hinata lalu terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu tipe gadis yang keras kepala, kau tahu?"

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto saat lelaki itu kembali bicara. "Kau sulit mengerti walau sudah dikatakan berkali-kali, Hinata. Kau butuh pembuktian atas setiap kata-kata."

Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Oleh karena itu, akan kukatakan satu hal setelah aku buktikan sesuatu padamu."

Suara angin masuk di sela-sela mereka, menyisakan Hinata dengan pandangan yang sedikit tertutup karena belaian angin menerbangkan rambut depannya. Sebuah tangan hangat membantunya menyelipkan rambut itu di belakang telinganya sebelum ia melakukannya sendiri.

Didapatinya tangan itu enggan beranjak dari sisi wajahnya, justru wajah sang empunya semakin meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka. Membawa mereka kepada ciuman pertama yang selalu mereka dambakan. Bibir itu bercinta cukup lama untuk mengusir dingin yang menyerang dan memanggil kembali sepinya malam. Hingga naluri manusiawi untuk kembali mendapatkan oksigen menghentikan aktivitas itu. Hinata tersengal dan hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak ada tangan kekar yang menjaga pinggangnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Pria itu terus saja mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan gelisah. Berbagai posisi tidur telah dicobanya; telentang, tengkurap, menyamping, bahkan menungging. Namun tidak ada satu pun posisi yang menurutnya nyaman dan dapat membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Seperti _de javu_, hal ini kembali terjadi padanya. Padahal ia tahu bahwa kapapun ia mengalami hal seperti ini hanya ada satu hal yang dapat menolongnya. Apalagi kalau bukan sentuhan dari wanitanya? Ah... seperti malam itu. Malam dimana ia diamuk oleh ketua klan Hyuuga pada saat itu yang adalah mertuanya kini karena pulang dengan membawa Hinata dalam keadaan pingsan. Akhirnya ia terpaksa berkata jujur bahwa hal itu terjadi karena ia melamar putrinya secara tiba-tiba, dan itu juga membuat Hanabi yang mendengarnya pingsan entah mengapa. Tapi kejujurannya itu sukses membuatnya dapat menatap matahari keesokan paginya, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Namun kini obat kegelisahannya itu tidak kunjung datang. Padahal jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, yang artinya ia telah menunggu selama dua jam lebih. Tadinya ia memutuskan untuk tidur duluan karena lelah yang melandanya selama seharian berada di kantor Hokage, namun setelah hampir satu jam berbaring rasa kantuk itu tidak kunjung tiba.

"_Tadaima_."

Bagai mendapatkan cahaya saat berada di ruangan yang gelap, semangatnya kembali naik saat mendengar suara lembut dari pintu rumah sederhananya itu. Segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati istrinya yang baru saja pulang dengan seorang gadis kecil yang terlelap dalam gendongannya serta seorang anak laki-laki yang datang menyusul setelah mengunci pintu.

"Hinata, _okaeri_," ucapnya dengan senyum penuh sayang menatap keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Naruto-_kun_," Hinata menatap suaminya penuh sesal, "_gomenasai_, aku tidak menduga kalau jamuan makan malam keluarga Hyuuga akan sampai selarut ini."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia mendekati istrinya itu dan menatap garis lelah pada wajah cantiknya. Diusapnya kepala dengan rambut indigo itu dengan sayang lalu diciumnya kening itu dengan lembut. "Tidak apa, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, Hinata."

"Naru…," Hinata sedikit merajuk atas perlakuan suaminya itu, ia mengarahkan matanya pada objek di bawahnya dan Naruto yang mendapati maksudnya hanya menyengir kecil dan lansung berjongkok menghampiri anak laki-lakinya yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana kabar jagoan _Tou-chan_ yang satu ini, hem?" ucapnya sembari mengacak kepala bocah yang mirip seperti dirinya saat masih kecil dulu minus model rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda.

"_Tou-chan_ tidak perlu berjongkok seperti itu, aku sekarang sudah lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat! Bahkan aku bisa mengalahkan _Ojii-san_ saat latihan tadi pagi!" ucap Boruto penuh semangat membuat Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berarti kau memang anak laki-laki Nanadaime, Bolt!" balas Naruto tidak kalah semangat.

"_Onii-chan_ bohong, dia tidak sehebat itu, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Hima-_chan_," sebuah suara kecil menginterupsi antusiasme anak dan ayah itu. Naruto berdiri dan mendapati gadis kecil di gendongan istrinya tadi sudah terbangun. Ia segera memindahkan Himawari ke gendongannya, dan merangkul bahu istrinya sembari memijatnya pelan.

"_Souka_? Berarti Hima-_chan_ lebih kebat dari Boru-_niichan_ ya?" ucap Naruto jenaka, di balas anggukan penuh semangat yang disusul kuapan kantuk dari Himawari di gendongannya.

"Itu karena kamu itu perempuan Hima-_chan_, laki-laki sejati tidak akan melawan perempuan kecuali dalam keadaan berbahaya," bela Boruto penuh penekanan, membuat kedua orangtuanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Pokoknya Hima-_chan_ akan jadi hebat, punya byakugan, dan jadi kunoichi seperti _Kaa-chan_," ucap Himawari sambil menguap lalu terlelap di dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan jadi hebat, punya rasengan, dan jadi Hokage seperti _Tou-chan_!" balas Boruto masih bersemangat walaupun diakhiri dengan kuapan keras.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalau Boru-_kun_ ingin seperti _Tou-chan_, kau harus tidur agar bisa berjuang lagi besok. Bagaimana?" ucap Hinata sembari mencubit pipi Boruto dengan gemas.

"Hn.. iya Kaachan aku juga sudah mengantuk, aku tidur dulu, _oyasuminasai_," ucap Boruto lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya, disusul Naruto yang hendak meletakkan Himawari ke kamarnya.

Naruto menatap intens ke arah istrinya. Hinata baru saja selesai mandi dan meletakkan segelas susu hangat di meja kecil samping tempat tidur mereka, lalu kembali membenahi baju tidurnya. Setelah melepas ikatan rambutnya dan sedikit merapihkannya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di samping Naruto yang masih saja menatapinya.

"Apa Naruto-_kun_ akan tidur?" tanya Hinata yang seidikit merona karena terus ditatap oleh sang hokage itu.

"Kalau aku memejamkan mataku aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu, Hinata," ucap Naruto memasang wajah serius seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat penting dan berbahaya.

Hinata mencubit gemas pinggang Naruto, membuat lelaki itu meringis berlebihan dan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil karenanya. "Cepat habiskan susunya dan pergi tidur, Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata kemudian mengambil posisi tidur di sisi dalam ranjang.

"Aku bersyukur bahwa anak-anak kita memiliki semangat api seperti ayahnya," Hinata menatap ke arah punggung Naruto di sampingnya. "Kau tahu? Menatap punggungmu seperti ini mengingatkanku akan aku yang dulu."

Pemilik punggung itu berbalik setelah menghabiskan susu hangatnya. Naruto segera mengambil posisi tidur di samping istrinya dan menghadap ke samping, menemui wajah Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Menatap wajahmu seperti ini mengingatkanku akan aku yang sekarang," ucap Hinata sembari Naruto membenahi poni di dahinya. "Kau yang telah membuat aku yang keras kepala ini akhirnya mengerti segala yang sebelumnya tidak kumengerti, Naruto-_kun._"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar deklarasi dari istrinya itu, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Hinata tengah menggodanya. "Kau hanya butuh bukti, _Hime_. Kau kuat, dan itu telah terbukti dengan posisimu sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga sekarang. Aku mencintaimu, dan itu telah terbukti dengan kau yang telah menjadi milikku selamanya sekarang."

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan suaminya itu, terang-terangan dan tulus. Naruto-nya memang tidak pernah berubah, dia masih saja sosok laki-laki yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat seperti saat ini—

"Aku bersyukur bahwa Bolt dan Himawari memiliki tekad kuat seperti ibunya." Naruto berkata lembut sembari jemari tangannya turun dan mulai menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh istrinya.

"_Anata_…"–yang selalu membuatnya terlena karena pesonanya, dan yang selalu membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri karena sentuhannya.

"Dan yang paling kusyukuri adalah aku memiliki istri sesempurna dirimu," ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan panggutan hangat dan penuh pada bibir istrinya hingga malam semakin larut.

Setidaknya Naruto tidak harus berusaha keras untuk terlelap malam ini, karena Hinata ternyata belum terlalu lelah.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N:**

Yak setelah bergelinding ria selama berhari-hari sembari menahan diri karena harus belajar buat UAS akhirnya bisa nulis CANON NARUHINA for NARUHINA CANON juga wooohoooo! Jadi bener2 pulang dari UAS hari terakhir langsung buka notebook dan nulis fict ini dan langsung publish jadi maaf kalau kurang matang yah Ory cuma gamau melewatkan momen penting ini karena kebanyakan mikir hihihhihihi….

Sedikit curhat (seperti biasa), kabar berakhirnya serial Naruto bikin sedih tapi begitu liat chap terakhirnya bikin melayang sampai ke langit ke delapaaan (?) Yah pokoknya sangat membahagiakan ngeiat anak2 NaruHina yang imut-imut, jadikan gaperlu bikin OC lagi kalo mau bikin ff Family :P and they have two kids when the others only have one! Artinya kan mereka pasangan paling bahagia yagakk? ;;;;;))))) dan tahu apa? I CAN HARDLY WAIT FOR NARUTO THE MOVIE: THE LAST! Ituuu bener bener romance kan yaaa? Ory harus bener2 nyari spoilernya di yutup dan dapet yg sub spanyol itu banyaakk spoilernyaaa dan itu ROMANCE BANGET semoga gak php yaa u,u Kita tunggu aja kejutan lain dari Mr. Kishimoto hoho~

Btw, 'Breathe' akan update tepat pas ultah Hinata yaa, doakan supaya inspirasi lancarrr~

Oiya numpang tanya *plak* kalo mau download Naruto chap 89-112 itu dimana ya? Yg crystal prison itu lohh dari dulu nyari gaketemuT_T yg tau kasih tau yaa, onegaaii~

Jaa mattaa! *BOFT*


End file.
